How Do I Love You?
by StarRee's Pen
Summary: "Love is so holy, so confusing. It makes a man anxious, tormented. Love, how can I define it?" (Gao Xingjian). Every Marauder defines love differently. A look into how all four of them have loved. Disclaimer: I do not own the songs or the HP universe.


**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for being MIA lately, but starting your senior year of high school is very stressful. I'm sick today which is why I've had a chance to post for the first time in a month. I'll do my best to post when I can, but please try not to be mad when there is a gap in between.**

**Anyway, the first chapter of this fic is dedicated to my best friend/sister for her birthday. Wishing you a very happy birthday sis and happier ones to come! You deserve everything you want and so much more. Love you and hope you like it!  
**

**- ree  
**

* * *

Kisi ko sapna lagey tu, kisi ko behti hawa.

**For some, you are a dream. For some, you're a breeze.****  
**

Kisi ko bas baaton mein, kare pal mein yahan wahan.

**You dismiss some just by talking to them, just like that.**

* * *

**_You've always been like a dream to me. I can see you, but you're just out of my reach. I envied the people you let into your life. For a little while, I even became jealous of Moony, because you spent so much time together on patrol duty. I never admitted it to him, but I can't hide anything from my brother. He sat me down one day and set the record straight that you two are just friends. Sirius later told me I had a grin on my face for the rest of the day. And though I would never in a million years admit it to anyone, I was jealous of Snape. Maybe, it's because you didn't brush him off when he talked to you like you do to me._**

* * *

Kisi ke sau jhoot suun le, kisi ka sacch bhi gunah.

**You believe in the hundred lies of someone, and disbelieve someone's truth.**

Kisi ke bas yaadon mein, kare hulchul saara jahaan.

**Thinking about someone, the whole world remains restless.**

* * *

**_I never understood how you were able to believe the lies he told you about hurting those students, but you wouldn't believe me when I kept asking you out, not because of the chase, but because I really, really like you, Lily._**

* * *

Te amo, me te amo.

Tu chhaon hai, tu dhoop hai.  
Te amo, me te amo.  
Tere hazaaron roop hai.  
Koi samjha nahin, jo bhi hai bas khoob hai.

**Love you, I love you.****  
****You're shade, you're sunshine.****  
****Love you, I love you.****  
****You have thousands of avatars/faces.****  
****Nobody understood; whatever it is, it is beautiful.**

Falling so crazy in love.

Te amo, me te amo.  
Tu chhaon hai, tu dhoop hai.  
Te amo, me te amo.  
Tere hazaaron roop hai.

**Love you, I love you.****  
****You're shade, you're sunshine.****  
****Love you, I love you.****  
****You have thousands of avatars/faces.**

* * *

**_If I know every single one of your faces, if I know how you feel just by looking at your beautiful eyes, if I know all of your personalities...does that mean I've fallen in love with you?_**

* * *

Falling so crazy, boy; falling so crazy in love.  
Falling so crazy, boy; falling so crazy in love.  
Falling so crazy, boy; falling so crazy in love.

Ho.. I've been around the world.  
There's no one like you, Girl.  
I feel it all the time.  
Just have to make you mine.

I'm lovin everyday, lovin U in every way.  
That's why I'd like to say...

Kabhi lagey raaton mein main khwaabon se baatein karoon.

**Sometimes I feel at night I talk with my dreams.**

Subah unhi khwaabon ko main kaabu karoon.

**I tame those dreams in the morning.**

* * *

_I've started dreaming about you. I can't exactly pinpoint when I started but if I had to guess, it would be the summer before fifth year. I dreamed of you, the one hidden underneath an air of cockiness. The part of you that treated your friends like brothers, and not the group that acted as if they ruled the school. The boy who loved to fly, not for the cheers and girls, but because he loved the feeling of being in the air. The James that hexes the Slytherins who were bullying a first - year, not because he was bored. It's why I try not to get too attached to those dreams. It hurts when I come back crashing down to reality._

* * *

Kabhi lagey taaron se bhi, unchi udaane bharoon.

**Sometimes I feel like soaring higher than stars.**

Kabhi lagey baadalon se jaibein bharoon.

**Sometimes I wanna fill my pockets with clouds.**

* * *

_But you've started changing this year and I can't help this fluttery feeling I get in my stomach when I see you. What does it mean, this fluttery feeling, the feeling of flying? Am I falling in love with you?_

* * *

Te amo, me te amo.  
Taare ginu tere liye.  
Te amo, me te amo.  
Saare chunu tere liye.  
Khwaab saare bunu tere hi tere liye.

**Love you, I love you.****  
****I count the stars for you.****  
****Love you, I love you.****  
****I'll select them all for you.****  
****I'll weave all the dreams for you.**

Falling so crazy in love.

* * *

_Love you, Lily_. Lily signed the note after finishing her letter and left the dorm. Everyone was at dinner so she didn't have to hide as she made her way to the owlery. She found her owl, Lethe and handed it to her. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast Lethe," Lily said, stroking her owl's head, "After that we'll see what happens." Lily left the owlery, hoping that what she just did wouldn't ruin the friendship she had built up over the last year.

* * *

Te amo, me te amo  
Taare ginnu tere liye.  
Te amo, me te amo.  
Saare chunu tere liye.

**Love you, I love you.****  
****I count the stars for you.****  
****Love you, I love you.****  
****I'll select them all for you.**

Kabhi lagey mili nahin, tumse main khwaabon mein bhi.

**Sometimes I feel I haven't met you even in dreams.**

Kabhi lagey kahin toh hai ristha koi.

**Sometimes I feel there is some connection/relation.**

Kabhi lagey choo-u tumhe, yunhi khayalon mein hi.

**Sometimes I feel like touching you in my thoughts.**

Kabhi lagey nahin nahin chori nahin.

**Sometimes that feels like stealing.**

* * *

Lily went to sleep thinking about how far everything had come. She had gone from hating James Potter for the first five years to being like a friend to dreaming of him. When she started sixth year, she had came back expecting to still hate James and instead he comes back a whole new person but still a guy that she has a connection with. If anyone had told Lily earlier that she would one day want to hold hands with and hug James Potter, she would have hexed them enough to land them in the hospital wing for a week. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Te amo, me te amo.  
Tu paas hai, par door hai.  
Te amo, me te amo.  
Jaata nahin yeh noor hai.  
Teri chori bhi yeh manzoor manzoor hai.

**Love you, I love you.****  
****You're near, you're far.****  
****Love you, I love you.****  
****I don't want this light to go away.****  
****I'm fine with this stealing too.**

Falling so crazy in love.

Te amo, me te amo.  
Tu paas hai, tu door hai.  
Te amo, me te amo.  
Jaata nahin yeh noor hai.

**Love you, I love you.****  
****You're near, you're far.****  
****Love you, I love you.****  
****I don't want this light to go away.**

* * *

_**You are the light of my life and I don't want to lose you. I love you, Lily.** _James signed the letter, put on his invisibility cloak, grabbed the map and left Gryffindor Tower. He quickly made his way to the owlery, checking the Marauder's Map every so often for Filch or one of the professors. He tied the letter to his owl, Zeus. "Tomorrow morning at breakfast, we'll see what she says," he said, mostly to himself as he left for his dorm.

* * *

The next morning, in the Great Hall sat two students who were nervous with anticipation. They had sat on opposite sides of the table, with their respective friends, a few seats down from each other. James and Lily had chosen their seats expecting that they would be able to see the other open their letter. But you know what they say: Expect the unexpected.

In the morning post were two letters dropped in front of the two sixth -years. After silently reading her letter, Lily left her seat and went to where James was sitting. "Could we go out to the tree by the lake? To talk?" she said, bending down to whisper. James nodded his head and the two left the stupefied faces of their friends and exited the Great Hall.

Once they reached the tree, Lily immediately turned towards James. "Do you mean it? All of it?" she asked, holding up the letter.

"Every word, Lily," he said, bringing his hand to her cheek. "This is real, isn't it? I'm not just dreaming this?" he asked, holding up his own letter.

"You're not dreaming, James," she replied.

"That will make this easier then," he said and drew her closer.

"Love you," James and Lily whispered together, bringing their lips to seal it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: The links to the song are on my profile page if you want to listen. Let me know in a review which marauder's chapter you want next. The one with the most votes by October 6th will be the second chapter for this fic and will (hopefully) be posted soon. Thank you to all of my readers for staying with me and being supportive of my writing. You guys are truly amazing!  
**


End file.
